The San Francisco Bay Area CCOP has significant potential to contribute to the National Cancer Institute CCOP network. Our completed objectives for the SFBA CCOP reflect this potential, as we aim to: develop a region-wide consortium of institutions and investigators; to develop a multi- institutional framework for oncology research data collection; to set a pace of protocol accrual that is equal to and surpasses NCI requirements; to establish and maintain quality control standards for data management, drug handling, IRB administration and investigator participation; to establish relationships with key research bases; to involve experienced oncology investigators, primary care physicians and specialists in cancer control research activities; and to seek and obtain financial commitments from hospital administration and the California Healthcare System for the costs of the CCOP. All of these objectives have been met in the past year. The San Francisco Bay Area CCOP also offers significant features that distinguish it from other locations. The SFBA CCOP is lead by an experienced Principal Investigator who has an outstanding individual track record of both clinical research and of involvement in studies through national cooperative groups. A dedicated and experienced group of investigators that has an impressive history of collaborative and individual clinical research is another strength of our Program. These investigators, interested in the potential for high-level regional collaboration represented by the formation of the SFBA CCOP, rapidly established the framework necessary for a successful CCOP. For the past three years, our investigators' accrual record has exceeded the accrual rate required for CCOP members. The commitment and support of three premiere community hospitals, the largest medical research foundation in Northern California and a regional health care network assures the SFBA CCOP of a stable, solid base. The SFBA CCOP offers the National Cancer Institute strong leadership, established data management, a track record of patient accruals, significant financial commitments from member institutions and a unique opportunity to access special populations. Most importantly, San Francisco Bay Area CCOP has the potential to become one of NCI's most successful CCOP participants.